1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a display device and an electronic device, and more particularly to a display device having a sliding circuit board module and an electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
As science and technology advance rapidly, a variety of display devices capable of displaying audio/video data and text messages are presented and widely applied in modern people's everydayness. Conventional display device includes at least a circuit board, a front casing, a back casing, a display panel and a frame, wherein the display panel is disposed between a front casing and a back casing, and the frame is used for carrying the circuit board.
The assembly of conventional display device includes the following steps. Firstly, a plurality of screws are used for fixing the circuit board on the frame. Next, the frame is inverted such that the circuit board is disposed between the frame and the display panel. The electronic elements on the circuit board might be collided by external objects. Then, the frame and the display panel are screwed together.
Many testing procedures are involved during the process of manufacturing a display device. The most commonly seen defect is that a certain electronic element on the circuit board is out of order. However, when the personnel would like to test and repair the circuit board, the frame must be detached from the display panel first. As the frame is too big, the personnel have to detach the circuit board from the frame for repair. After the repair is completed, the circuit board and the frame are assembled back to the display device in an inverted order. As the above steps are tedious and time-consuming, some problems arise.
Firstly, the repair time is too long. The personnel have to detach the frame from the display panel first and detach the circuit board from the frame next. These movements are tedious and take a lot of repair time.
Secondly, too much labor costs are wasted. In the production line, the repair labor is relatively expensive than other labors. The more repair time is spent at a defect, the more repair labor and repair hours have to be inputted, wasting a lot of labor costs.
Thirdly, product scratches occur easily. The more movements the person spent for each defect, the more likely the product will be scratched. As a result, more defects will occur.
Apart from display device, other electronic devices having a circuit board also have the same problems. Therefore, how to develop a display device and an electronic device free of the above problems has become an imminent issue to be resolved.